Technical Field
The preferred embodiments relate to a shift device that changes a shift position of a shift body using a changer means.
Related Art
In an operating device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-522116, an anchoring pin of a selector lever is placed by biasing force in anchoring recesses of an anchoring track and on a tip track of an anchoring guide member, so as to retain the selector lever at a shift position.
Moreover, after the anchoring pin is moved from an anchoring recess of the anchoring guide member onto a return guide track due to an actuator moving the anchor guide member at a specific occasion and after the anchoring pin has been moved along the return guide track, the anchoring pin is then moved from the return guide track into another of the anchoring recesses, so as to change the shift position of the selector lever.
In such an operating device, the actuator moves the anchoring guide member. The anchoring recesses are provided as recessed shapes to the bottom faces of the anchoring track and the tip track.